Gas turbine engines typically comprise a compressor module, a combustor module, and a turbine module, along with subsystems and accessories to control cooling, air bleed, variable geometry, etc. The efficiency of the turbine section may be affected by tip clearance between a blade tip and a blade outer air seal (BOAS). The BOAS is typically coupled to a case of the gas turbine engine. Current tip clearance systems tend to minimize tip clearances to enhance engine performance.